Mistletoe
by MiniKirby123
Summary: "You still smell like strawberries." "Shuddup!" Amu bashed his chest lightly, and Ikuto smirked. There was a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Ikuto saw a special something floating in the air just above Amu's head... [MAINLY AMUTO, RATED T FOR ONE OR TWO SWEAR WORDS]


_**~*Mistletoe*~**_

Amu sighed for what she thought was the billionth time. She was freaked out as heck over this one stupid last minute Christmas party. It wasn't even her kind of thing, where everybody dressed up in pointless costumes and drank eggnog. Her friends had decided, at the last minute, to hold one, and, as everyone else's homes weren't available, Amu had to decorate everything in one afternoon. Her parents were out, taking Ami to the amusement park, and so she had no-one to help her. She ticked things off mentally in her head.

_Red baubles in the kitchen? Done. Christmas tree decorated with exactly 150cm of rainbow blindingly flashy lights (upon Yaya and Kairi's request)? Done. Blue Tinsel and all over the outside of the house? Check. Cat cookies iced with blue icing? Done and dusted. Wait a minute._

Amu abruptly stopped her pacing. Not only did she realise that she was probably going to wear a definitive trail in her room, but the blue tinsel was requested by Utau. Why did Utau even _want_ blue tinsel? She didn't even like blue tinsel, yet she had insisted on it. And cookies, of all things! Utau liked food, but cookies? Really? She half-expected Kukai or Yaya to request that, being the slightly immature souls they were. Baffled, Amu fell back on her bead and laid there for a little bit. After a bit more consideration, she decided to text her. That would be the best solution. Whipping out her iPhone, Amu entered Utau's number with lightning speed, and had a text written and sent in under 30 seconds.

_Hey Utau? Just confirming, but you _are_ coming, right? _

**~~~ ON UTAU'S PLANE ~~~**

Utau yawned. Calling for the waiter, she got up from the table and moved to her bed, watching the flustered young lady trying to pick up the mountain of bowls she had consumed with a smirk plastered on her face. That was one of the definite perks of being a pop star. Everything you possibly needed was at your fingertips, and you could eat as much as you wanted. Pulling out her head phones, she slipped them one before flicking through her playlist. Most of them were instrumentals for her own song, to help her get the rhythm before the recording, but some of them were by other artists.

Having decided on her song, she was just getting comfortable and enjoying the soothing tones slipping into her ear, so it was no surprise that when she heard the message alert, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Thoroughly pissed that whoever this was had decided to interrupt her little escape from reality, she was about to ignore it until she decided that it may be important. Begrudgingly, Utau picked up her phone and checked her messages. As soon as she saw it was from Amu, all anger vanished, and an involuntary smile bloomed across her face. It had been so long since she had seen the pinkette, as she was so busy touring and recording a new album. Opening the text, she couldn't help but feel offended.

_Hey Utau? Just confirming, but you _are_ coming, right? _

Why wouldn't she? Amu, of all people, should know that she wouldn't miss this for the world. A chance to catch up with Amu and Rima, a chance to relax a bit after a hard year of work was like a dream come true. Sighing, she quickly typed up one word.

_Yes. And you're picking me up._

Blunt and to the point, she fired off the text so she could get back to her music. Then another arrived.

_-.-' Always so demanding… Btw, why did you want blue tinsel and cat cookies?_

Utau face palmed. This girl was so thick sometimes… But she may as well keep up with the whole mystery element like _he_ wanted her to.

_That's for me to know and you to find out. ;)_

**~~~ BACK WITH AMU ~~~**

Amu huffed. What was with all this mystery? First, Rima and Yaya dragged her off to buy a new dress. Then Utau decided that she would fly in for Christmas- something that Amu never expected. Finally, Utau decided that's eh wanted specific decoration and specific cookies! It was too overwhelming. Amu sighed, and decided she was just going to lie here until the Rima and Yaya arrived. They said they would be the first, just to force her into the dress they bought, and apply makeup to her, to apparently "make her look beautiful". What for? If it was only a party for close friends, then no-one would really care, would they?

Frowning, Amu sighed again. She didn't have much choice anymore. Succumbing to her inevitable and horrible fate, Amu began the agonisingly long wait for the others to arrive. Minutes ticked by, and with each passing minute, Amu got more and more frustrated. So when the door bell actually rang, Amu literally flew down the stairs, opening the door in the blink of an eye, only to be tackled down by Yaya.

"AMU-CHI~~~~!" The energetic and ridiculously hyper girl screamed directly in Amu's ear while crushing her in a bear hug. Poor Amu could barely keep her balance, let along breathe. Gasping for air, she turned to Rima with pleading eyes. Rima, being the sadistic little demon she is, simply whistled awkwardly and averted her eyes. Amu's face was slowly turning purple before Yaya pulled back and held Amu at shoulder length.

"Yaya and Rima are here to make you look beautiful!" Amu sighed. She was honestly hoping they had forgotten about it. But now that Amu could actually see the two girls properly, she couldn't help but smile. Her eyes first settled on Yaya, with the flashing red nose and sparkly antlers. She was obviously a reindeer, Rudolph to be exact. Typical Yaya. Amu honestly thought it suited her perfectly. Then she turned to Rima, prepared to shout her head off at her for not helping her earlier. Then she saw what she actually was, and promptly fell on the floor laughing.

"Shut-up." Rima glared daggers at the pinkette, and after a couple of minutes, her laughter died down.

"You *gasp* are an *giggle* CHRISTMAS ANGEL!" Just saying this sent Amu into another fit of giggles. It was so ironic. The demon was dressed as an angel.

"I said, Shut-up. Now let's go get you dressed up." Rima muttered, changing the subject and dragging Amu up to her room. Yaya followed, skipping up the stairs with a bag filled with the supplies they would need.

Once they arrived in Amu's room, Yaya upturned the bag on the bed. She sorted out the various make-up items that had tipped out onto the bed, murmuring to herself as she did so.

"Hairspray, nail polish, foundation, blush, lipstick…" The list went on. It was the first time Amu had seen the normally bubbly Yaya so focused and serious. The young orange-haired girl then turned to Rima and nodded. Rima locked the door and walked towards Amu, while Yaya turned from the bed and handed Rima a compact of foundation.

"Let's do this." Rima said. Yaya simply nodded in reply, and they both began the task.

The next few hours were a blur for poor Amu, who was subject to lots of face powdering, and then blushing, lipstick applying, and mascara. It all was over in a showering of glitter and a smattering of hairspray. When Amu stood up unsteadily and tottered towards the mirror, stumbling in the process, Yaya and Rima grabbed her arms and restrained her.

"No. You are _not_ allowed to see what you look like until you have the dress on." Yaya instructed, dragging her towards the wardrobe instead. Amu sighed, and complied. They grabbed her dress and shoved her towards the bathroom, before they closed the door.

"You are not coming out until you have that dress on!" Yaya screamed.

"AND I GOT RID OF THAT MIRROR!" Rima added on. Amu could hear her laughing from the other side of the door.

"I can hear you laughing, you know!"

Silence.

Sighing again, Amu removed the pink fluffy bathrobe she had on and slipped into the dress. She thanked god that it was the kind that zipped at the back, or all the make-up would be ruined. Turning her attention to where the mirror was, Amu felt really pissed. Damn Rima and her planning ahead. She was dying to know what she looked like. The suspense was killing her. Amu was just reaching for the doorknob when the door opened a crack, and Yaya popped her head in.

"WOW! AMU-CHI!~ You look so BEAUTIFUL!"

"Really? You think so Yaya?" Amu did a little twirl, and marvelled at how the dress floated outwards. She felt like a fairy, which was, secretly, one of her childhood dreams.

"YUP!" Yaya yelled happily, and Amu felt the urge to cover her ears. "AMU-CHI CAN COME AND LOOK IN THE MIRROR NOW!"

Grateful, Amu moved out of the bathroom and walked up to her wardrobe, and upon reaching it, she gasped. The dress framed her body perfectly, and made her look truly adorable. It was a knee length red dress, with a thick black belt and a red bow on the front. White fur adorned the top and bottom. She also had red ballet flats on, along with a pair of red and white striped socks. She also had a Santa hat on, and Rima and Yaya had done something to her hair that made it float around her shoulders.

She did a little spin, and couldn't help the smile that almost split her face in half. "Guys…" Amu choked out, unable to stop the tears of happiness that brimmed in her eyes. "This… This is a-amazing…"

"You owe me." Rima stated bluntly. Hand wanted to meet face, but Amu refused to allow that to happen.

"Way to kill the mood, Rima. You just had to go and burst my bubble of happiness."

Rima crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Your point is?"

"Ugh, forget it. Let's just do something while we wait for the others to turn up." Amu murmured, admitting defeat and pulling out a board game, which just happened to be 'The game of Life'. The girls each picked their little people, and began the journey. Yaya didn't quite understand the mechanics, so when she realised that she wasn't going to get the house she wanted, she almost burst into tears. They mixed up the rules a bit, so that people they married had to be people they knew, so when Rima picked Nagihiko as her husband, Amu didn't even flinch. Amu was the last to finish, married with Ikuto (which her friends teased her incessantly about), and with two kids – one boy, one girl.

They were just packing the game away when Amu got a text from Utau.

_Hey… Where are you?_

"Shit…" Amu swore under her breath, grabbing her coat (which oh so conveniently matched her dress) and dashing out the door. She literally dived into her car and got to the airport in half an hour. Running through the door, which she almost slammed into because they didn't open quick enough, Amu scanned the place for Utau, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar blonde haired girl. Running up to her, Amu doubled over with hand on knees and gasped for air. Utau simply looked at her and raise an eyebrow. Amu noticed she was holding a phone.

"I assume you forgot?"

Words for Amu at this point were still impossible, so she simply nodded. Utau rolled her eyes, and glanced back to her phone. She texted something quickly, before she motioned to her bags. All 27 of them.

"I'll take seven, and you can take the rest." With that, she walked away before Amu could even protest.

"Uh… Utau?" Amu asked, her voice muffled by the 20 bags she was forced to carry, one of which was in her teeth.

"Yes?"

"My car is that black BMW, just in case you wanted to know."

"Ok." Utau began walking towards the car, before she stopped. Taking some of the bags Amu was holding, Utau motioned towards the car.

"Huh?" A puzzled Amu didn't quite understand what was required of her.

"Unlock the car."

"OH! Right!" Amu fumbled around in her pocket until she found the keys, and with a loud *beep beep* the car was unlocked. Almost immediately, Utau had piled the bags she had in, and was sitting in the front seat. She whipped out her phone, and continued texting. Amu simply sighed, and shoved the bags in her poor, tired arms in as well, before hopping into the driver's seat and starting the car. She turned out of the car park and began the drive home. The first ten minutes passed in an awkward silence that Amu decided to break.

"Was your flight good?" No reply. Seeing Utau with her phone still out, Amu huffed angrily and reached over, pulling the iPhone 5 out of Utau's hands before dropping it on her lap.

"Could you at least speak to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"ANYTHING!"

At this, the flood gates burst open. Amu suddenly found herself getting her ears blown off with Utau's life story. But she gritted her teeth and bore with it for the next ten minutes, before she cut her off.

"Wow… That's uhhh… great? Anyway, who were you texting?"

Utau froze.

"Oh, no-one that's important. Just one of my old friends that I met while I was on tour." She breezily brushed off the question. Amu looked slightly suspicious until Utau sighed.

"I'll show you a pic then." Unlocking her iPhone, she flipped through her photos until she found one she was sure Amu and never seen.

"Believe me now?" she asked, slightly pissed that Amu didn't trust her. Since she was driving, Amu only got a glance before she had to return her eyes to the road, but as soon as gullible little Amu saw that picture, all her suspicions were alleviated, and she smiled.

"Yup!"

Awkward silence.

"You look nice by the way." Utau commented. Amu was stunned momentarily. Utau hadn't said something like that in years. Something must really be messing with her head right now.

They arrived at Amu's house just a couple of minutes later, and Utau hopped out immediately, sauntering straight into the house. Amu facepalmed, and went to the back door to retrieve all of Utau's bags. She had to find one way to fit them all, so she was pretty glad that most of them were handbags. After about twenty minutes, Amu managed to make her way to the front step, only for Utau to open the door.

"Took you long enough." She sniped, before walking away again.

"HELP!" Amu called. Her arms were murdering her.

"Yes?" a purple-headed girl popped her head out of the door to the living room, and took in the scene before her. Almost immediately, she walked over and helped Amu with the bags. They moved them all to the living room, before Amu collapsed on the couch, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Nade?"

"Yes?"

"When did you arrive? I assume Rima called you? And why is Utau being such a bitch right now?"

"Just then, yes, and she's PMSing."

"Ah."

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure that the guests are going to be arriving soon. Didn't Utau say Kukai was coming first?"

Just at that second, the doorbell rang.

"… Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Amu got up lazily and went to get the door. Upon opening it, however, she discovered that the devil didn't just appear, but had brought all of his friends along too.

"Oh god…"

**~~~ A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER ~~~**

"RIMA! I'M TAKING A BREAK." Amu shouted over the music that was pumping through the house. It was so loud that it was shaking the very floor beneath her feet.

"WHAT?" The blonde replied, turning away from Nagihiko.

"I SAID, I'M TAKING A BREAK!"

"OH! OK!" Rima replied, before returning to Nagihiko. Amu smiled, they were made for each other, those two love birds. She was going to stay for a bit longer until she saw Tadase approaching, obviously drunk, and high-tailed it out of there. She hadn't drunk much that night, so she could still walk in a relatively straight line. Amu ran to the front door, slipped on some boots, grabbed her coat and opened the door.

As soon as she got the stubborn door open, she got hit by a blast of cold wind. It was exhilarating, and she loved it. It was so much better than the oppressing atmosphere indoors. It was just too hot, too loud, too stuffy, and too filled with snogging for her to ever want to go back. She decided that she was just going to stay outside in the snow and make snowballs or something. She was just bunching up a snowball when she heard a crunch from behind her.

Amu froze.

Another crunch.

Amu hastily formed another snowball with her hands, a big one, and at the third crunch, whirled around, and threw the snowball.

Bullseye.

Snowball straight to the face. The person fell to the ground like a rock, and Amu grabbed a stick from nearby before they could get up.

"Don't. Move." Amu threatened, the stick at the ready to whack them over the head if need be.

"Urgghh…" The person on the snowy ground groaned, and wiped the snow off their face. Amu jumped back and gasped at who she saw. Blue Hair. Trademark Smirk.

It was Ikuto.

Suddenly everything made sense. Who Utau was texting (A/N: she knew Utau was lying even though she tried to cover it up.), the cookies, the blue tinsel, everything… All prepared for his return.

The return of the man she hadn't seen in 4 years.

She almost bashed his head in, until she realised.

This was a man, _Ikuto,_ who she hadn't seen in _4 friggin years._

So she jumped on him, and smothered him in a hug. Ikuto was surprised, to say the least.

"Woah, Amu! Easy on! This is the exact same person who you just threw a snowball at!" Ikuto tried to pry her off of him.

"O-oh… Um, yea, sorry about that… I thought you were some pedo…" Amu blushed furiously, hiding her face in embarrassment. She got off of him before she could squish him any further. Ikuto got up, and brushed himself off before turning to Amu once more. She was still hiding her face.

"Hey," he murmured, sliding a finger under her chin and lifting her head up as he spoke. "No need to hide your face from me, beaut-" he stopped mid sentence, eyes wide.

Amu panicked.

"What? Is there something on my face? In my teeth? My hair?" Amu was just entering into full-fledged panic attack mode before Ikuto smiled, and cupped her face with his hands. He ran his thumbs along her cheeks, soothing her.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Nothing could ever be wrong with you, my sweet little strawberry. It's just… You're even more beautiful then I remembered."

"I-I-Ikuto…" Amu sniffled and hiccuped a little before a sole tear trickled down her face. She buried her face in his chest, before bursting into tears.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Ikuto soothed her, before settling down into a sitting position with him on her lap. He patted her back and hugged her while she cried out the torrents of tears she had been holding back. Once she was finished, he let go of her.

"You ok now?"

"Ye-yep." Amu sniffled a bit and hiccuped.

"So? What's wrong? If it's anything to do with that stupid Tadase, I'll murder him." Ikuto's eyes narrowed at the last sentence.

"No! It's nothing to do with him." Amu quickly explained, waving her arms around. "It's just… I've missed you so, so much." With this, she hugged him so hard that he fell backwards in the snow. Ikuto was a bit surprised, but hugged her back, burying his nose in her hair.

"You still smell like strawberries."

"Shuddup!" Amu bashed his chest lightly, and Ikuto smirked. There was a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Ikuto saw a special something floating in the air just above Amu's head.

"Hey, Amu."

"Yep?"

"Look up."

A slightly baffled Amu turned around and her eyes widened at the site she saw. Floating in the air just above them was a sprig of mistletoe.

"You know what that means, right?" Ikuto asked her, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Y-Yes…" Amu stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Well…" Ikuto prompted, and Amu looked up at him. Ikuto was taken aback by the worry in her eyes.

"Amu… Is this your first kiss?"

"…"

Ikuto took that as a yes.

"Amu… I… I don't think I'm good enough to be your first. We don't have to do this if you don't want-"

Amu answered his question by pressing her lips to his. It was magical, romantic, and sweet. Both of them poured in their emotions, and Amu couldn't help but smile. Eventually, they pulled away for air, both of them breathless. Amu quickly pulled Ikuto into a hug.

"That… That was better than I could ever have dreamed, Ikuto. Thank you…" She murmured in his ear.

"Amu… I love you." He whispered back.

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for several minutes, revelling in the atmosphere and the love they shared. It started snowing, but they didn't care. It only made it all the more special.

**~~~ MEANWHILE… ~~~**

Above the two little love birds, Utau and Kukai sat happily, a fishing rod in their hands, with the very perpetrator of this little love story attached to the end with clear fishing line – the little sprig of mistletoe.

"Yes! Success! High-five!" Kukai whisper yelled, excited that his friend finally got the girl of his dreams.

"Indeed!" Utau high-fived him, just as happy as he was.

After all, everyone knew that they were meant to be.

* * *

Loha~! Mini here.

Yea, yea, I know I should be updating my other stories, but I promise I'll do them in the holidays (which have started)! It's kinda sad, because I don't think anyone is reading my stories… Anyway! This is just a cute little Christmassy one shot I whipped up. I posted on Christmas day, but… I live in Australia, so who knows! XD Hope you liked it!

Also, clearing things up, Amu is 20.

Just out of curiosity, how old do you think I am? Tell me in a review! The one who gets the closest/ gets it right will get any story with any pairing. They just have to tell me what they want and I will try my best! This ends at the end of today for me (end of Christmas) and I'll try to get it up by boxing day! I'll announce the winner when I upload my story, so stay tuned!

R&R? :3

Signing out!

MiniKirby123.


End file.
